


Daisy in the Big City

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sheep in the Big City
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Based on an RP with DemonWolf6, we only own our OC's. A young florist woman named Daisy Davis moves into the big city and has constant misadventures with a certain sheep who runs away to the big city to avoid life on the farm and also running from General Specific and more.





	

It was a normal day in the big city, as normal as it could get with a sheep wandering around trying to run away from General Specific and avoiding Farmer John to go back to where he came from. There was someone new moving into the big city however who was looking to open up a flower shop.

"I got everything I need to open up my flower shop, now I have to wait for my shipment of flowers to get here and I'm ready to go." Daisy said to herself.

"Baa!" a bleating of a sheep was heard.

"Hi, my name is Daisy Davis and I'm new here in the big city and I'm just waiting for my shipment of flowers to get here." the woman explained herself to the sheep in the big city.

"Baa?" Sheep blinked.

"Oh, how rude of me, just talking about my self and not letting talk you talk about yourself, tell me your name," Daisy said. "Sorry, whenever I meet new people I get nervous and start rambling on."

"Baa!" Sheep bleated.

"Oh, you're a sheep." Daisy then realized and giggled. "A sheep in the big city."

"Baa..." Sheep replied.

A truck then pulled over in front of the shop.

"Baa!" Sheep panicked and hid behind the stand.

"'Scuse me, Miss," the man said, coming out of the truck. "Are you Daisy Davis?"

"That's me, who are you?" Daisy replied.

"I'm the guy with the flower shipments you ordered and I would like you to sign a few things." the man said as he pulled out a clipboard.

"Okay." Daisy said as she then signed away.

The man handed a clipboard to Daisy. Daisy then signed her information in.

"You new in the big city, little lady?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am and I just opened up a flower shop." Daisy replied.

Daisy then realized that Sheep was missing.

"Where did that cute sheep go?" Daisy frowned.

"Hello there, my name is Little Bo Beep, the cutest girl in Happy Land!" a little girl came up to Daisy. "I too have lost my sheep... Perhaps if we look together, we can-"

"Not now, sweet pea." Daisy said to Little Bo Peep.

Little Bo Peep pouted.

"Now, where did that little sheep go?" Daisy asked herself as she wandered through the big city.

"Baa!" a bleat was heard from somewhere else.

"Sheep, is that you?" Daisy asked.

"Baa." Sheep replied.

Daisy ran up and hugged him. Sheep then smiled in Daisy's hold.

"Why did you run off like that?" Daisy asked.

"Baa..." Sheep frowned.

"Running away?" Daisy asked. "From who?"

"Baa..." Sheep pointed to a secret government building.

"Huh, I never noticed that there." Daisy replied.

Sheep shivered behind Daisy nervously, hoping General Specific and Private Public wouldn't come out to abduct him.

"Come on, Sheep; let's head back to the flower shop." Daisy suggested.

When they headed back to the shop, they saw that the man reload the shipment into the shop.

"Here's the last shipment," the man said to Daisy. "And you have a good day, Miss and Sheep."

"You too." Daisy replied.

"Baa." Sheep added in.

The man then drove off.

"Would you like to help me set up my flowers?" Daisy invited the sheep.

"Baa." Sheep answered in approval.

"Good, it won't take all day then." Daisy replied.


End file.
